Gett Off (Single):Prince
"Gett Off" is the lead single by Prince and The New Power Generation from the 1991 album Diamonds and Pearls.[2] The song was a last-minute addition to the album, replacing "Horny Pony", which became the song's B-side (on the packaging for Diamonds and Pearls, "Horny Pony" is written in red over "Gett Off", to fit in with the narrative track listing.) The cover uses a face drawn in place of the first letter in the word Off, and Prince's name written in reverse. The song was a hit on both sides of the Atlantic, reaching #4 in the United Kingdom. In the United States, "Gett Off" went to #21 on the pop chart and #6 on the R&B charts.[3] In addition, "Gett Off" was Prince's seventh and final number one on the US dance chart.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gett_Off# hide *1 Development *2 "Mother Popcorn" *3 Charts *4 Releases **4.1 7" releases **4.2 12" releases **4.3 CD maxi single releases ***4.3.1 Notes *5 Appearances in other media *6 References *7 External links Developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=1 edit "Gett Off" evolved from several earlier compositions, starting with the song "Glam Slam" from 1988's Lovesexy. Prince created an unreleased remix in early 1991 called "Glam Slam '91", which used the chorus of "Glam Slam", but with new music and lyrics that borrowed partially from Graffiti Bridge's "Love Machine". Prince toyed with the song some more, adding a new chorus, and involving the newly formed New Power Generation. The song was renamed "Gett Off", which was ironically very similar to a B-side/remix called "Get Off" from the maxi single release of "New Power Generation", also from Graffiti Bridge. "Gett Off" also uses a few musical segments from "Get Off". The new track features vocal contributions from Rosie Gaines and Tony M.,[citation needed] and flute by long-time Prince associate Eric Leeds. Prince also adds a guitar solo. Prince delivered the song exclusively to nightclubs on his 33rd birthday, on a now very valuable 12" single featuring the otherwise unavailable "Gett Off (Damn Near 10 Minutes Mix)" remix. It was so well-received that Prince added it at the last minute to Diamonds and Pearls.[citation needed] The song was released as a single with the rap-pop song "Horny Pony" as its B-side, and also as a maxi-single with several remixes, which varied from country to country. It was #97 in VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 90's. "Mother Popcorn"http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=2 edit The lyrics "I like 'em fat, I like 'em proud, you've got to have a mother for me..." and the music that accompanies them in the fourth verse of "Gett Off" are paraphrased from the 1969 James Brown song "Mother Popcorn". Prince alludes to the borrowing in a vocal aside ("Reminds me of something James used to say..."). The musical quotation is preceded by a crackling noise mimicking the sound of an old vinyl record and a sample of Brown's song. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=3 edit Releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=4 edit 7" releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=5 edit ;US 7-19225 #"Gett Off" (single remix) – 4:31 #"Horny Pony" – 4:17 ;UK W0056 ;DEU 5439-19225-7 #"Gett Off" (single remix) – 4:01 #"Horny Pony" – 4:17 ;UK PROMO SAM 888 #"Gett Off" (Urge Single Edit) – 4:24 12" releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=6 edit ;US 0-40138 ;US PROMO PRO-A-4920 ;AUS MX79029-30 ;UK 0-40138 #"Gett Off" (extended remix) – 8:31 #"Gett Off" (Houstyle) – 8:20 #"Violet the Organ Grinder" – 4:59 #"Gett Off" (Flutestramental) – 7:26 #"Gangster Glam" – 6:04 #"Clockin' the Jizz" (Instrumental) – 4:51 ;UK W0056T ;DEU 9362-40187-0 #"Gett Off" (Urge Mix) – 8:20 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Mix) – 9:29 ;UK PROMO SAM 857 #"Gett Off" (Urge Mix) – 8:20 #"Gett Off" (Flute Instrumental) – 7:26 #"Gett Off" (Purple Pump Mix) – 8:31 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Edit) – 4:48 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Dub) – 7:24 ;US ;PROMO JUN7 #"Gett Off" (Damn Near 10 Minutes) – 9:22 :;PROMO PRO-A-4977 #"Gett Off" (Urge Mix) – 8:20 #"Gett Off" (Urge Dub) – 4:35 #"Gett Off" (Flutestramental) – 4:12 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Mix) – 9:29 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Dub) – 7:24 #"Gett Off" (Rosie's Dub) – 5:30 CD maxi single releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=7 edit ;US ;9 40138-2 #"Gett Off" (single remix) – 4:31 #"Gett Off" (Houstyle) – 8:20 #"Violet the Organ Grinder" – 4:59 #"Gett Off" (Flutestramental) – 7:26 #"Gangster Glam" – 6:04 #"Clockin' the Jizz" (Instrumental) – 4:51 #"Gett Off" (Extended Remix) – 8:31 :;PROMO PRO-CD-4977 #"Gett Off" (single remix) – 4:01 #"Gett Off" (Urge Single Edit) – 4:25 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Single Edit) – 4:48 #"Gett Off" (Purple Pump Mix) – 8:31 #"Gett Off" (Urge Mix) – 8:20 #"Gett Off" (Thrust Mix) – 9:29 ;UK W0056CD ;DEU 9362-40188-2 #"Gett Off" (single remix) – 4:01 #"Gett Off" (Urge Single Edit) – 4:24 #"Gett Off" (Purple Pump Mix) – 8:31 ;JAP WPCP-4630 #"Gett Off" (extended remix) – 8:31 #"Gett Off" (Houstyle) – 8:20 #"Violet the Organ Grinder" – 4:59 #"Gangster Glam" – 6:04 #"Cream" (N.P.G Mix) – 5:47 #"Things Have Gotta Change" (Tony M. Rap) – 3:57 #"2 the Wire" (Creamy Instrumental) – 3:13 #"Get Some Solo" – 1:31 #"Do Your Dance" (KC's Remix) – 5:58 #"Housebangers" – 4:23 #"Q in Doubt" (instrumental) – 4:00 #"Ethereal Mix" – 4:43 Noteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=8 edit *"Damn Near 10 Minutes Mix", "Single Remix", "Extended Remix" a.k.a. "Purple Pump Mix" and "Album Version" are edits of the original song. *"Urge Mix" (alternatively titled "Houstyle"), "Thrust Dub" (alternatively titled "Flutestramental"), "Thrust Single Edit", "Urge Single Edit", and "Thrust Mix" are house versions remixed by Steve "Silk" Hurley. Other titles are variations around the original song with added rap parts, chants or instrumental parts. Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gett_Off&action=edit&section=9 edit *The edited 4:04 single mix backmasks the word "ass"; this version was included on the UK compilation [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Now_That%27s_What_I_Call_Music!_20_(UK_series) Now That's What I Call Music! 20]. *On the soundtrack of the 1992 film Innocent Blood. *The actress Hilary Swank sang this song in the film P.S. I Love You. *The song was played in the strip club scene in the 1991 film The Last Boy Scout. *An instrumental version is briefly heard during "Rich Hank, Poor Hank", an episode from the eighth season of the animated series King of the Hill. *The song features in episode 3 of series 1 of Fresh Meat in one of the scenes. *The song has been mentioned in the 2006 John Green novel Looking For Alaska. Category:1991 singles